Partido de entrenamiento
by Orikame
Summary: Hanamichi se pasa todo el entrenamiento insultando a Rukawa. Aquí veremos como el soso de Rukawa reacciona de forma poco habitual.
**Buenas everyone!**

 **Por aquí me paso de nuevo para subir un oneshot de Slam Dunk! Últimamente me ha dado más por el yaoi (este y el de los vengadores). Espero que lo disfrutéis! Y aunque no seáis fans de Slam Dunk os guste igual xD**

 _Disclaimer - No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la obra. Solo la historia._

Era una tarde de entrenamiento después del partido amistoso contra el Ryonan. Akagi les metía caña para poder superar con más diferencia en el marcador a dicho instituto y ya de paso ganar el Campeonato Nacional.

Como siempre, habían las mismas discusiones y peleas de siempre: Hanamichi quería entrenar con el resto del equipo pero el capitán le ordenaba practicar los básicos ya que el cabeza de serrín se empeñaba en realizar faltas durante el juego porque no conocía bien las reglas. Y así continuaba la tarde hasta que Ayako harta de escuchar a aquel desgraciado de pelo rojo suplicó a Akagi que le dejara entrenar los últimos minutos. El gorila decidió darle algo de tregua y le ordenó ponerse una camiseta con número y entrar al campo.

El entrenamiento continuó con un pequeño partido: los senpais contra los de primero. Rukawa saltó contra Akagi y la pelota fue para el equipo de los mayores. Cada uno tenía que marcar a un jugador del equipo contrario. Rukawa, por ser el mejor jugador, marcaba al capitán, Hanamichi tenía que marcar a "cuatro ojos" pero decidió que él debería ser la estrella del partido ya que era el genio del baloncesto. Con este pensamiento en mente, Sakuragi se dedicó a chupar balón, no pasarle a Rukawa y a robarle los pases si podía. A Akagi ya se le veía la vena marcada en la frente y no paraba de gritar al pelirrojo que Rukawa y él eran del mismo equipo y que tenían que pasarse la pelota. Por parte de Rukawa, tampoco estaba muy de buen humor y tampoco le daba pases pero es que además intentaba lucirse más en el juego y hacía continuamente slam dunks. Tanto se pavoneaba, que las animadoras eran ensordecedoras con sus gritos, entre ellas Haruko, y esto hacía que Hanamichi se enfureciera todavía más. Con todo este percal, los insultos volaban:

\- ¡Desgraciado! ¡Deja de ser tan creído! - gritaba Hanamichi.

\- Idiota - le soltaba sin alterarse Rukawa.

\- ¡VOSOTROS DOS DEJAD DE PELEAROS Y JUGAD EN EQUIPO! - se desgañitaba el capitán Akagi.

Al final el partido fue reñido porque aunque Rukawa y Hanamichi estaban peleando todo el rato, conseguían encestar, sobretodo el moreno, lo cual al genio del basket le volvía loco de rabia.

Cuando por fin terminó y estaban recogiendo el material, Hanamichi se dedicó a insultar a Rukawa cada vez que pasaba por su lado para dejar las pelotas en el cuarto de almacenamiento.

\- ¡Creído!

\- ¡Desgraciado!

\- ¡Tienes la personalidad de una piedra!

\- ¡Soso!

Y así continuaba mientras que Rukawa lo ignoraba exageradamente. En la última ida que hacía Hanamichi al cuarto, el moreno cogió una bolsa de balones y fue también al almacén. Entró después del pelirrojo, cerró la puerta y le engachó del cuello de la camiseta estampándolo de espaldas a la puerta.

\- ¡Desgraciado! ¿Qué coño crees que haces, engreído de mierda? – demandó el genio del basket.

\- Idiota – Rukawa contestó mirándolo fijamente.- Eres un inútil.

\- ¿QUÉ COJONES ESTÁS DICIENDO, PRESUMIDO DE MIERDA?- se encendió Hanamichi.

Rukawa se acercó al otro y estampó una mano al lado de la cabeza del pelirrojo. Acercó su cara y le dijo:

\- Somos del mismo equipo, tienes que pasarme la pelota para poder ganar.

\- ¡NI DE COÑA! ¡Ni persarlo! ¡No te voy a dar un pase, para que te luzcas delante de Haruko, eres un creído que solo busca ser la estrella del partido! – soltó alterado Hanamichi intentando alejarse de Rukawa encontrando que la puerta no cedía.

El otro jugador se le quedó mirando por unos segundos y de repente sonrió. Se acercó más y juntó sus labios con los del pelirrojo, puso la otra mano al otro lado y dejó caer un poco su cuerpo juntando su pecho con el del otro. Hanamichi estaba totalmente petrificado intentando entender qué pasaba. Tras unos segundos Rukawa se separó y le miró a los ojos. Entonces el genio del basket reaccionó y empezó a gritar amenazándole con una paliza mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

\- Quizá ahora me pases el balón sabiendo que mi intención no es lucirme delante de las chicas…- pasó el brazo cerca de Hanamichi y abrió la puerta. Salió tan tranquilo dejando al otro sulfurado y sin saber qué hacer con lo que acababa de pasar. No sabía si ir detrás de él y matarlo o volver a meterlo en el cuarto y enseñarle quién mandaba. Los demás estaban boquiabiertos al ver al pelirrojo sin palabras y sin moverse mirando fijamente a Rukawa.

 **Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez. Como siempre, se agradece alguna review, me hace muy feliz saber que os ha gustado. Os recuerdo que el de One Piece no está abandonado.**

 **Besicos de miel a todos!**


End file.
